Continuing the Lineage
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. WARNING: het sex. Yuzuriha visits Shion and tells him she'd like to get married. To him.


**WARNING: HET SEX**

Shion was surprised when Yuzuriha came to visit Sanctuary. He hadn't seen her in two years. She's grown, he thought to himself. She was no longer the girl that she had been during the Holy War and had blossomed into a young lady. She had never had the self-confidence problems that plagued many teenage girls, but her bearing was one of a woman completely comfortable in her femininity. Before, she had gone from one extreme to the other, first being a tomboy and then overcompensating by dressing more skimpily than appropriate for a female Saint. He had never criticized her because he had understood the reason for her change, but he was conservative by nature and had never even dressed in anything but his Aries Gold Cloth after earning it during the Holy War. Now, she dressed more modestly, more in line with the tradition of their people. He felt a pang of homesickness.

"Grand Pope," Yuzuriha said as she bowed and went on one knee. Shion suddenly felt self-conscious. He was used to being the Pope by now, but Yuzuriha was like a sister to him.

"Let's retire to my quarters. We can speak more freely there," Shion suggested and gestured for her to rise. His conservative personality kept him from being too informal in public, and he always wore his Pope's attire in private. Now, in the presence of someone so close to him, Shion felt less obliged to be the Pope and more free to be himself.

"I brought you a gift, Shion-san," Yuzuriha said.

"That's thoughtful of you but not necessary, Yuzuriha. Just visiting is enough," Shion said. Still, he couldn't help but to be curious. After all, she hadn't presented it to him during their audience. She handed him a simple bag. "Goji berries!" he exclaimed. They didn't grow in Greece. "Thank you!" He immediately popped one into his mouth. Yuzuriha laughed.

"Shion-san, you seemed so reserved just a moment ago. I thought perhaps you'd grown old prematurely as a result of your occupation being Pope. I'm glad that isn't the case." Yuzuriha smiled brighter and presented him with a box. "Here, I baked you a goji berry pie too."

"I thought I smelled something tasty," Shion said. It was still warm, but the box had obscured its wonderful smell. He couldn't help but to dip a finger into it.

"Shion-san!" Yuzuriha said reproachfully. She had come with utensils and plates. She cut a neat slice where Shion had broken the crust and handed it to him.

"Oh, Yuzuriha, I've missed you." Shion put his helmet aside. She watched him wolf down his food with an amused expression.

"Shion-san, do you remember what we talked about four years ago?" she asked finally.

"We've talked a lot about a lot of things over time, Yuzuriha," he said absently. He used his psychokinesis to cut another slice of pie and floated it over to his plate.

"You said my family was one of the most important in Jamir, and I said I was going to marry to continue my family's lineage." Yuzuriha smiled slightly and there was the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Shion looked up in surprise.

"Are you getting married?" He put his fork down. "Congratulations!"

"I'm not getting married yet." Yuzuriha rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Then why did you bring it up?" Shion asked blankly. She rolled her eyes again. He knew that look. It was the "men can be so dense sometimes" look.

"Shion-san, I want to marry you."

Shion's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting a marriage proposal.

"Yuzuriha, you know I can't," he said awkwardly. "I'm the Grand Pope of Sanctuary. My job is to serve Athena, and it's even more imperative than before when I was a Gold Saint."

"I'm not asking you to resign, Shion-san. There's no one I can think of who is better for the role than you." Yuzuriha shrugged. "You don't have to be around. I just want you to be the father of my child."

"Yuzuriha..." Shion couldn't allow his surprise to overwhelm him. He raised his guard, that part of him that was always Pope, day and night. "I thought you and Yato were together." He said it as a fact.

"We tried dating, and I'm fond of him, but I don't love him."

"And you think you love me?" She nodded. Shion gave her a stern look. "Yuzuriha, we haven't seen each other in two years. What you feel is admiration, not love."

"You've always been wise, Shion-san, but you can also be an idiot. I've loved you for a long time now, and I thought it would fade over time, but it hasn't."

"Yuzuriha..."

"Besides, I want to keep my family's lineage alive, including our unique powers," Yuzuriha said. She emphasized this by teleporting next to him. "And I want you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss.

Shion was startled but didn't hesitate to gently push her away.

"No, Yuzuriha. I understand what you're saying, but there are others in our village with our abilities, though they are admittedly not as strong as us." Shion sighed. He could sense her disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Oh, Shion-san, you don't understand anything about women," she said. Yuzuriha slid her sash off and parted her robes. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Shion felt something stir inside him. He'd seen her before. Her outfits had left very little to the imagination. But this was different. He'd seen her cleavage, but he'd never seen her bare breasts before. He wanted to watch them jiggle, something that had been prevented by her binding her chest. Her smooth skin accentuated the small pink nipples. He found himself wanting to squeeze her breasts and hold them tightly as he licked those little nubs. He wanted to watch them harden and then suck on them. He wanted to caress her fine figure and let his hand wander down to her hip. He'd kiss her and then-

"Yuzuriha," Shion said sternly as he shook his desires away. "Stop-"

She leaned up against him and kissed him again. He eagerly returned the kiss. He had never realized how soft her lips were or how wonderful it felt to have them moving against his own.

He took a firm hold of her upper arms and pulled her off him.

"As the Pope, I must remain celibate and dedicate myself to Athena," Shion said. "Get dressed."

"And if I don't?" She looked at him with low-lidded eyes. Although he held her arms, her legs were free. She had kicked off her sandals and now ran a foot up along his body.

He drew in a sharp breath. He took hold of that leg to stop it from continuing to move along his body, but it was also bare, and her legs were extremely sexy. He caressed it as it leisurely stretched out. She was flexible enough to bend forward and kiss him at the same time. He tipped his head and kissed her more fiercely. It felt natural. She tasted good so he licked her lips. She moaned softly.

He released his hold on her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her in close and felt the contours of her body. It was an amazing body. Even through his robes, he could feel her soft breasts up against him. He let go of her leg and pulled her away slightly but kept a firm hold around her waist. He touched her bare breast and wondered why it was so interesting. It was just more skin, and yet he couldn't help but to massage it and watch it move in his hand.

"Shion-san..." she said huskily and invitingly.

Shion gently pushed her down onto her back and kissed her. Then he scattered kisses across her face and down her neck. Why did her neck look so different right now? Why did it seem so appealing? He sucked at its base. She squirmed provocatively.

He eagerly moved down her body to suck on her breast. It yielded to his lips, and her nipple hardened, becoming larger and even more succulent. He curiously licked at it. Its texture titillated him, and his tongue happily lapped at it. As he did, his other hand rested on her free breast and massaged it in circles. It was just skin and fat, but it was like nothing he'd ever touched before. She moaned softly and parted his robe without him noticing it.

What he did notice was the cool air against his hot, sweaty skin. She was beautiful. She panted with open mouth, and he couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her again. He felt her breasts against his bare chest, her nipples pressing into his skin. It was an oddly appealing sensation, and he rubbed his body against hers. That caused their lower bodies to move against one another.

It was then that he realized she was wet between the legs, only it wasn't sweat but something more slick. He realized it was what he was smelling in the air. There was a lot of it, and he worried about dirtying his Pope robes, or at least that's what he told himself. He slipped out of them.

Yuzuriha admired his naked body with her soft hands. His breathing quickened, and he sat up. She remained undeterred and instead caressed his hip and sides. As she did, he grabbed her breasts and studied the way they jiggled in his hands with he gently slapped them or molded to his fingers when he squeezed them. He finally released them to kiss her. His hand moved of its own accord, following her leg up until it rested on her shapely rear. He squeezed the firm but soft round cheeks of her butt. Then he curiously continued his exploration of her body, felt the wetness, and followed it to its source.

Yuzuriha let out an erotic moan, and Shion reacted without thinking. He slipped his fingers into her. She gasped and tightened around his fingers. She was so very wet. He reached farther into her body.

It was oddly empty inside. There was an entire cavern flooded with that strange, hot liquid. He caressed the walls and found a little rough patch amidst the smooth skin. He stroked it with his finger. Yuzuriha gasped and arched into his touch. Surprised and excited at what he'd found, Shion continued stroking the spot. She writhed eagerly. The spot flattened, but she didn't stop squirming provocatively.

Shion finally noticed that his cock was hard and enjoyed the feeling of being squeezed between their bodies. And it was eager to feel that slick wetness. He shifted, took a hold of it, and moved its tip up and down between her legs. She parted her thighs farther apart. It was so slippery that he had to find his way with one hand and guide the tip of his cock to the opening of her body with the other. Then he pressed forward until he found his way in.

She gasped and tightened. He could tell from the expression on her face that it hurt. But she also looked determined. She wrapped her legs around Shion and moved herself along his length. He became more enthusiastic and panted heavily as he thrust into her. The hot fluids squeezed out of her and around him, and it made it easy to move in and out of her. It felt good. It felt right.

In fact, it felt so good that he felt himself throbbing. Then, quite suddenly, he released into her. He felt her wash over him in response. He held his breath and savored the strange ecstatic moment.

Finally, he withdrew and stumbled to his feet. The couch wasn't big enough for both of them.

"Oh, my goddess," Shion panted. "Did we just-?" He was dizzy from standing too quickly.

"Yes," Yuzuriha said and smiled.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He felt like he'd taken advantage of her, stolen her first time, but he also felt deliriously happy.

"Idiot," she said affectionately. "We'll talk about this more when you wake up."

Then he realized just how sleepy he was. He nodded, just barely managed to walk to the other couch, and fell asleep.


End file.
